


a friend is a brother

by roaminromans



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, spoilers for dangan 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>order and chaos knocked knees in the already chaotic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a friend is a brother

**Author's Note:**

> "a friend is a brother who was once a bother." -unknown

The grandson of the shamed prime minister never thought he would have a brother, not from blood or bond. A part of Kiyotaka Ishimaru figured he would be too busy to cultivate a relationship like that, he had a family name to redeem of course. 

When he awoke in the school of mutual killing he took the role of leader quickly. Every morning he would wake the students, a bit earlier than the monobear alarm much to everyone’s dismay. He tried to dominate the morning meeting with his strong voice and stronger will.

Mondo Oowada was everything Ishimaru was not. The super high school level gang leader was obviously a delinquent, his foul mouth and generally rude attitude caused the two to clash immediately.

Order and chaos knocked knees in the already chaotic world.

Ishimaru never would have thought he would call this thug his brother.

A useless argument turned into a sauna duel which had been supervised by Makoto Naegi who had some misgivings about the whole thing. Mondo won despite him wearing his clothes but Ishimaru took it in stride. The next morning they acted as if they had known each other since birth, a bond forged not in fire but the heat of a sauna. They chatted away excitedly in the morning, the two polar opposites were fast friends and some of the other students felt a bit distressed by it. They didn’t care though. They had found a friend in this insanity.

Ishimaru had changed, this excitement of a new bond had overcome him. He had sacrificed everything to redeem his family name, he forced himself through study sessions in order to have good grades. He never had the chance to live a normal high school life and now in the school of death would he get to live.

It wouldn’t last long. 

A motive was given, the most embarrassing secret would be revealed to all. Chihiro Fujisaki was found dead and once more the battered students had to undergo a trial.

Ishimaru’s world fell apart when Naegi placed Oowada as the culprit. Every fiber of his being refused to believe it, he came to his brother’s defense and despite it all, Oowada was voted as the culprit.

In his despair he didn’t vote for Oowada, he voted for himself. Despite all evidence proving Oowada he still refused. His brother wouldn’t kill anyone. That couldn’t happen.  
His tears blinded him during the execution and a part of him was glad for that. He could not watch his brother die, the only person he had reached out for was now leaving him.

Ishimaru’s grandfather had shamed the family and Ishimaru had dedicated his life to redeeming his family name.

He had worked so hard, for so long and he had given up so much and now his family had betrayed him again.


End file.
